Within the Host Club
by mintsknowsall
Summary: Ed, Al, and Winry are sent on a mission to infiltrate Ouran. A common crossover topic for the two shows, but what happens when genderbending and pregnancy are thrown into the mix? Read and find out. Fem!Ed. Slight AU. Reated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Hello everyone! It's Mints, and I've got a new story for you. This is a crossover of OHSHC and FMA. It's my first crossover, so it's probably not very good. But I had to write this because the idea wouldn't go away. Anyway, this also happens to be a Fem!Ed story, with pregnancy. It's slight AU. Al has his body back, and Ed has her arm back, though there is still quite a bit of metal in her shoulder. Roy is a general, and Ed can still preform alchemy. Now that that's out of the way, I'm sorry this is so short, I promise the next one will longer, and slightly emotional. Enjoy!_

* * *

Eddie sat in a mission briefing with her brother Alphonse and her mechanic Winry. "Your mission is to infiltrate Ouran Academy, and gather information about a boy named Tamaki Suoh. You are to report your findings to me at the end of each day. You'll be going to a country in the east called Japan. They speak Xingese there, so you'll need to brush up on that. You'll be attending the school on scholarship. I expect all of you to pass the entrance exam with flying colors. They don't know about alchemy or automail in Japan, so you can't preform any alchemy while you're there. You also have to keep your automail hidden at all costs. Your cover story is as follows: you're transfer students from Germany. Winry will be your cousin. Your parents died in a train accident last year, and your aunt and uncle dislike all of you and shipped you out of the country to attend this school. You'll be staying in an apartment near the school. Try not to kill anyone Fullmetal, and you two," Mustang looked at Al and Winry, "make sure she doesn't do anything to stupid." He finished. Winry and Alphonse simply nodded, and Eddie growled.

"What about the baby? What am I supposed to do if any of them find out?" Eddie asked.

"It's going to show eventually no matter what, and you're the only teenager in the military. You're the only one who can do this, Alphonse is the only one who can control you, and we can't send you away for a whole year without your mechanic now can we?" he explained sternly. Eddie simply grumbled to herself in response.

"Oh and one last thing, Japan is very technologically advanced. Don't freak out if you see people using strange items." He told them as he stood and left for the day, handing Eddie the mission file on the way out.

* * *

Tamaki lay on his back on one of the couches in the host club room. Club activates were over for the day, and he was utterly exhausted. He'd been getting more and more customers, and it was beginning to wear him out. "Kyouya, isn't there anyone in this school we could recruit to be a new host?" he asked a black haired boy with glasses. Said boy was sitting at a table in the corner, examining the profiles of the three new transfer students.

"Perhaps, there are three new students transferring here from Germany, two girls and a boy. They're going to be here on scholarship like Haruhi. They take the entrance exam on Saturday. " He told the blonde boy on the couch.

"Alright men, we will recruit the new transfer boy at all costs." He declared from his spot on the couch.

"Okay boss." The twins responded in unison.

"Just don't scare him too much." said Haruhi as she walked out the door.

"Okay Tama-chan!" called Honey from his spot at his cake table. Mori grunted in agreement.

Kyouya smirked to himself. _This'll be interesting. _He thought as he finished reading the records and files on the three new students.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **Hello! So, I'm sorry it's been two weeks since I updated this. I'll try to make it shorter next time. Anyway, as promised, this chapter is much longer than the last one. However the emotional part I promised is not in this chapter. It was going to be, but then I rewrote it. Then rewrote it again. But that's a story for another time. Anyway, since I got so many lovely reviews, I think I'm going to reply to them._

_To Guest 1: They are now! Thanks for reading_

_To Guest 2 (Grace): I'm very honored that my story could be your exception. As for your question, guess, you'll know at the end of the chapter._

_To Guest 3: Yes they are! And that's why I'm writing one._

_To Manga-Otaku121344: I'm glad you're interested._

_To ThePathUntaken: No it's not, but that's a very good guess._

_To Guest 4 (person): And know you shall!_

_To becausexreasons: I'll try._

_Now I know it may be silly to reply to the guest comments, but they commented on this story, and I'm as grateful for them as those of you who have accounts that commented. I may not continue to reply to comments, but I appreciate every one of them very much. Enjoy the story!_

* * *

Eddie, Alphonse, and Winry arrived at Ouran for the entrance exams three days after their briefing. Eddie and Alphonse had been reviewing their Xingese while teaching Winry all they could about chemistry, physics, and most everything they knew aside from alchemy—which would be of no use on the exam.

As they walked into one of the large buildings, they all stared at their surroundings as if they'd been transported to another land. "It's, so _pink._" Eddie observed, sounding a bit disgusted. Al and Winry simply nodded, to dumbfounded by the size and elegancy to even speak.

It was only after they'd walked some 30 yards that they realized they had absolutely no idea where they were going.

"Ah shit, this place is huge! We're never gonna find the office!" Eddie exclaimed in annoyance. However, in her annoyed state of speaking, she'd failed to realize she was about to walk into someone.

Eddie landed on top of the person she ran into when they fell. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Eddie apologized, trying to be polite. Looking up she saw a boy, no, a girl, yes definitely a girl, wearing a boy's uniform, with short brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Oh it's fine. If I may ask, who are you three?" the girl replied, gesturing to them. Winry decided to answer before either of the Elrics could, trying to avoid anything unnecessary that might happen if either of them answered.

"I'm Winry Rockbell, and these are my cousins Eddie and Alphonse Elric. We're transfer students from Germany." She explained, smiling at the stranger.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Haruhi Fujioka. You look lost, are you looking for the office?"

"Yeah, could you tell us how to get there?" asked Eddie, trying to be as polite as possible, and not just grab Winry and Al and run from the girl. Haruhi nodded and turned around, walking down a hallway.

"Follow me." She said as she walked further into the hall.

* * *

"So Tamaki, we hear there's going to be some more commoners transferring into our school. Do you know anything about them?" asked a girl with long, dark red hair and a name to eccentric and obnoxious to even attempt to tell you. Tamaki looked a bit surprised, how had these girls found out about the transfer students?

"Yes actually, according to Kyouya they're three teenagers from Germany. The two girls are second years and the boy is a first year." He explained.

"Do you know their names?" asked a girl with short blonde hair and an equally eccentric and obnoxious name to the other girl. Tamaki shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. I don't know anything else about them." He said. Right at that moment Kyouya told everyone that club activities were over for the day. All the girls were soon out of the room and almost all the way down the hall.

"Now, we must wait for the new students to arrive!" Tamaki declared, standing and striking a flamboyant pose. Haruhi left the room as he was saying this, she didn't want to be a part of whatever was about to happen.

"How do you know they'll come here boss?" asked the twins. Tamaki gave a very uncharacteristically evil smirk.

"They'll come." He said somewhat darkly. Honey looked at Mori, a bit scared.

"Takashi, what happened to Tama-chan?" he asked. Tamaki then realized how evil everything he'd just said sounded for him. Knowing what would happen if he didn't, he tried to convince Honey that nothing was wrong with him, and that he'd just slipped up.

* * *

Eddie smirked down at her exam. _I knew most of this stuff before I joined the military. I bet I could be a teacher here if I wanted._ She thought as she breezed through the questions. Alphonse was having a similar experience; Winry however, was struggling a bit. She wasn't having any trouble with the content of the questions, no Ed and Al were the best teachers she could possibly have asked for, she just wasn't very good at reading Xingese.

Though regardless, Ed and Al finished the test in only a half hour. It took Winry an hour, but they were all confident in all of their answers. They were told that classes and clubs were finished for the day, but they were free to wander the school if they wanted.

After a few minutes of wandering the halls, Winry noticed Eddie limping a bit, and wincing as she walked. "Hey Ed, are you okay? You didn't break your leg when you fell earlier did you?" she asked the small blonde girl.

"I don't know, but it feels like some of the wires got tangled, and I think one of them came loose from the nerve." She replied. Alphonse was confused.

"Winry's automail is the best, how could one of the wires be loose from a fall like that?" he asked. Winry shook her head.

"I don't know, but let's find an empty room so I can take a look at it." Winry told them. As she said this she noticed a sign above a door near them, it was marked Music Room #3. "How about in here?" she asked them since she didn't hear any music coming from the room.

As she opened the door, the three teens were attacked by rose petals.

"What the hell!? Rose petals!?" Eddie whispered to herself.

"Welcome!" they heard six voices say.

"Ah shit! There's people! Ugh, I don't think I can walk much farther like this!" she hissed to Winry in Amestrian. Suddenly the door shut behind them, forcing them into the room.

"Welcome, we've been expecting you." Said a blonde boy with violet eyes. Then his eyes hit Winry. He quickly grabbed one of her hands and kissed it. "And who might you be?" he asked in a gentlemanly tone. Meanwhile Eddie stood by, fuming at the blonde man. Winry was unphased.

"I'm Winry Rockbell." She replied, reaching nonchalantly for her wrench.

"N-no Winry! Your parents said not to hit anybody with that!" Alphonse exclaimed, taking the wrench from her. Tamaki—as well as the other Host Club members—looked shocked. Winry flushed in embarrassment.

"Oh sorry, it's an old habit. Besides, if I didn't do something, Ed would have killed him!" She said defensively.

"Oh, I'm sorry young man, is she your girlfriend?" asked Tamaki, oblivious to Eddie's growing anger.

"She's not my girlfriend, and I'm not a guy asshole!" she shouted. Her face flushed—in both anger and embarrassment—a shade of red that rivaled that of her cherry coat. The twins burst out laughing at her remark. They found it hilarious that Tamaki would mistake her for a boy, given her hair, that reached the base of her back braided, and her small, but still evident, breasts.

Kyouya looked Eddie over. "Congratulations." He stated, adjusting his glasses. Eddie glared at him. Meanwhile, the other members of the Host Club were getting very confused.

"It wasn't my fault!" Eddie shouted at him, more to convince herself than him. That was when Honey, Mori, and the twins understood what Kyouya had meant. Hikaru and Kaoru smirked evilly at each other, walking over to sling an arm each around Eddie's shoulders.

"So who was it?" Hikaru asked. Eddie was still glaring at Kyouya.

"None of your fucking business! You wouldn't know him anyway." She said, shoving their arms off her shoulders.

"No," Hikaru started, "but Kyouya would be able to find out." Kaoru finished.

"Why should I tell you? I don't even know you! I didn't even tell him before I left Germany, why would I tell a bunch of strangers?" Eddie said angrily.

"Brother you promised you'd tell him before we left!" Alphonse said in a disapproving tone.

"What was I supposed to tell him!? Besides I tried, just before the train left, but Fletcher was with him! You want me to tell him that kind of thing in front of his little brother!? You want Fletcher to know that his brother slept with the girl he went around impersonating so they could have privileged military information!?" Eddie shot back, completely forgetting that the Host Club was there.

"Privileged military information? What are you talking about?" Tamaki asked. The three Amestrians froze.

"Well you see, back in Germany, Ed had a lot of friends in the military, so she went to visit them a lot. She and Al also traveled a lot. They helped a lot of people during their travels. There were a lot of rumors that Eddie was a part of the military. A pair of brothers thought they could get privileged information if they impersonated Ed and Al, so they did, and the older one accidentally ended up getting Ed pregnant." Winry said quickly, making up a story to cover Eddie's mistake.

Eddie and Alphonse nodded, trying not to look too frantic.

Suddenly, Eddie remembered her leg. Her face contorted in pain, and she grabbed at the place where her leg stopped and her automail started. "Ah! Damn it! Why the hell does it hurt so bad?" Eddie hissed in pain. It hurt almost as much as the automail surgery.

"Damn it Ed if you broke that leg I'm going to kill you!" Winry shouted angrily at the girl.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Eddie replied.

"Do you break bones often?" asked Kaoru skeptically.

"No, but I broke this leg a little while back, and Winry told me I wasn't suppose to hurt it anymore. She forgot to mention earlier that I got into a lot of fights back in Germany." Eddie lied, wincing.

"Are you going to be okay Ed-chan?" asked Honey, jumping off Mori's shoulders and running to the taller blonde. Eddie nodded slowly.

"I've dealt with worse injuries and worse pain than this. I can handle it, but it would be nice if you could point us to a place Winry can look at my leg privately. I don't think I can walk like this, and Winry and Al can't carry me all the way home." Eddie knew it sounded suspicious, but at the moment, she didn't really care. Kyouya looked at the situation with skeptical, observing eyes.

"There are some changing rooms over there." He told them, pointing across the room.

"Thanks." Eddie ground out while Alphonse and Winry pulled her arms around their shoulders so they could move her.

* * *

"Oh damn it. You're sure you didn't mess anything up when you and Granny made the adjustments before we left, right?" Eddie asked Winry once they were safely inside a changing room. (In Amestrian to ensure no one would know what they were saying.)

"Yes! We did everything perfectly!" Winry defended.

"What happened then?" asked Alphonse as he looked at his older sister's leg. Several screws were loose, some had come out, and sure enough, several wires were tangled and loose.

"I'm not going to able to fix this here. All I have with me is my wrench, and it's going to take a lot of tools to fix this mess." Winry said.

"What are we going to do?" Eddie groaned. "You two can't carry me all the way home without someone noticing something's up, and we can't just ask them for tools! We're screwed. We're gonna blow our cover no matter what we do." She finished.

"Is everything okay in there?" asked Tamaki from outside the changing room. He'd heard Eddie ranting about something, though he couldn't understand what she was saying, because it was in another language.

"Yeah. Everything's just fine." Winry lied through the curtain of the changing room. Then Alphonse had an idea.

"What if you fix everything you can with your wrench, then maybe Brother will at least be able to walk, and we can get home." He suggested, in Amestrian so Tamaki wouldn't understand.

"It's worth a shot." Ed shrugged.

* * *

The Host Club members became more and more disturbed the longer the three Amestrians were in the changing room. They could hear hyperventilating, gasping, panting, and various other sounds that they misinterpreted.

"What are they doing in there?" asked Hikaru, sounding every bit as disgusted as he felt. To him it sounded like some sick, incestuous, threesome.

"I don't know, but it sounds like somebody's in pain." Honey answered, ever the innocent one. Though none of them knew just how right he was.

* * *

_**A/N:** Okay, hello again! I don't normally write author's notes at the end of my story chapters, but I wanted to for this one. Anyway, I just thought I'd specify why I chose Russell to be the baby daddy. Now I'm not really a fan of the pairing myself, but I wanted to make it someone around her age, because realistically she'd be more likely to sleep with a seventeen-year-old than she would be to sleep with someone like Mustang, who's almost double her age. I also didn't want to take what i call "the pansy way out" and say that she was raped, or that she was drunk and doesn't remember. Because to me that says 'that writer was too lazy to come up with a person to get so and so knocked up, so they went with this.' but that's just me. Thank you for everyone who reviewed my last chapter, and please, review this one too. I'd love to know what you think of this story. Bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** Hello my lovely reader! I'm having a nice day today, and I hope you are too! Anyway, Here's the newest chapter of Within The Host Club! I need to stop using exclamation marks, okay. I'm good now. Anyway, I brought Russell into this chapter. I'm really sorry if he's OOC. It's been forever since I watched the episode he's in, so my only sources for his personality were my memory and a wikipedia page. And I think we all know how reliable those are, but regardless of my excuses feel free to help me get his personality. It's only been 6 days since my last update of this story, yay! Faster updates! Anyway (I just love that word today) I'm going to reply to my lovely commenters again this chapter._

_To Guest (Grace): Wow, I totally forgot I could have made Alphonse the father, but I agree, that really is disgusting. Anyway I think that may be the best nutshelling (is that a word?) I've ever heard (read)._

_To person (Guest): I'm so very glad you love it! And, this is one the few stories I've written where I actually give some thought to before writing. I'm glad it pays off._

_To becausexreasons: I take it you didn't see that coming? Well whatever, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story._

_And I hope you all enjoy, so, without further ado, chapter 3!_

* * *

"Dammit Winry that's not helping! If anything it's making it worse!" Eddie breathed out.

"I'm trying." Winry said, attempting to tighten a screw with the wrench. Eddie groaned in pain as the wrench fell out of Winry's hands and landed harshly on her stump, right on the loose connected wires.

"This probably sounds horrible from out there. Al, could you go out there and cover for us?" Winry asked as she tried to fix something else, again failing miserably.

"Yeah, I'd better." Alphonse said as he walked out of the changing room, careful to make sure no one could see inside.

* * *

"What the hell is going on in there?" asked Kaoru as he saw the younger Elric exit the changing room.

"Brother's leg is beat up pretty badly. Winry's trying to help her so it won't hurt so much, but she's not having much luck." Al explained, it wasn't a lie; it just wasn't the whole truth. Both the Hitachiin twins eyed him suspiciously, but they didn't say anything else on the matter.

"So why do you call Eddie 'Brother'?" asked Tamaki, changing the subject. Al got a thoughtful look on his face, as if he'd never thought about why he did it.

"Sister doesn't fit Eddie at all. She's never been feminine in the least, and despite her gender, I'll always see her as my brother." He told them, trying to avoid anything about the military or their childhood. Suddenly there was a shout from the changing room.

"Dammit Winry! Put that thing down! It's not helping!" Eddie shouted, not bothering to speak in Amestrian.

"Oh no." Alphonse mumbled.

"Well excuse me for trying to help! I don't have anything else to work with! Do want me to fix it or not!?" Winry shot back loudly, also not bothering to speak in Amestrian. The Host Club one again adopted various expressions of confusion.

"Will you both at least speak In Amestrian if you're going to shout at each other? You're going to blow our cover if you keep yelling in Xingese!" Al called back towards the changing room, speaking in said native tongue so he wouldn't end up blowing their cover himself.

That shut both the mechanic and the alchemist up. They'd almost blown their cover because they were so careless with their yelling.

"Winry as much as you want to believe it, I don't think you can fix anything here. At least not with more tools." Eddie said quietly after a while. Winry nodded in response. There was nothing she could do with only the wrench. Well, nothing but take the leg off, and that wouldn't help them at all.

* * *

After a long while the three Amestrians agreed they would have to ask if they could stay the night in the clubroom. Al walked back out of the room (apparently he was the group advocate) and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Brother's leg is busted up worse than we thought, and we can't get her home like this. Neither Winry nor I can help her at all with the state it's in. Would it be all right if we stayed here for the night?" he asked, eyes cast downward. Tamaki contemplated the boy's request for a moment before responding.

"Well if you can't get her home, perhaps one of us could help you." He suggested. Alphonse looked up as he spoke.

"N-no! Really she'll be okay. We just can't move her very far without hurting her leg. Could we please stay here tonight? We can't risk hurting Brother's leg any more." Al wasn't stupid. He knew if he let any of them help with Ed they'd want to look at her leg to see it's condition.

"Well then we don't really have much choice but to let them stay." Surprisingly it was Kyouya who said this. "Honey, Mori, will you look after them?"

"Yeah! Right Takashi?" Mori grunted. _Does he ever talk?_ Al wondered.

* * *

By the five o'clock they had managed to move Eddie to one of the couches in the room. Winry had gone back to the apartment to get her tools, claiming that mechanics calmed her. They'd decided to wait until the two Host Club members had gone to sleep, then they'd fix Eddie's leg.

"Hey, I hate to ask this, but do you have a phone I could use? I need to make an important call." Eddie said after a while.

"Yeah, here." Honey said, handing her his cell phone. Eddie tried not to show her confusion as she tried to figure out to work the device. Finally she figured it out and called the general.

"Mustang, it's Eddie." She said into the receiver.

"Finally Fullmetal! I've been calling your apartment for the pas half-hour!"

"Yeah sorry, I kinda broke my leg, and couldn't get home."

"Well whatever. What've you got?"

"I think we met Tamaki today. He's an idiot." Eddie said the last part very bitterly.

"He hit on Winry didn't he?"

"Shut up! That's not what this is about! He just doesn't seem very bright that's all." Eddie lied.

"Well what else do you have on him?"

"He's tall. He's blonde. His eyes are violet."

"We already know that. That's the description we gave you so you could identify him. What about his friends? What do you have on them?"

"Well, the really tall one with black hair doesn't seem to ever talk, and pretty much agrees with everything the tiny, elementary looking blonde one says. The one with black hair and glasses records everything in a black notebook. He seems to know a bit too much about us. He could tell I'm pregnant with just one look. The two redheads are almost like one person. They talk in perfect sync and finish each other's sentences. That's all I got so far."

"Alright, good work Fullmetal. Oh, by the way, I'm giving Russell your number so he can call you. You need to talk."

"Wait how did you—"

"Goodbye Ed." Then he hung up.

"I swear one day I'm going to kill him." Eddie mumbled in Xingese, not caring if Honey or Mori heard her.

"What did he do this time Brother?"

"He's giving Russell our number. I don't want to talk to him."

"Ed you have to talk sometime."

"Yeah I know, but what if Mustang tells him? What'll I do then?"

"Well for one you can talk to him. Ed you can't keep avoiding this. You have to accept it sometime."

"I have accepted it. I just don't want to talk to him about it."

"Brother, you have to. Besides, he has a right to know." Then Honey came up to them.

"You really should tell him. It's as much his as it is yours." He said in his adorable little voice. They were all startled when Honey said that. They hadn't realized the whole conversation had been in Xingese. Ed leaned her had back against the arm of the couch.

"I know I do. And I know it's his baby too, but I don't want to talk to him. I haven't talked to him in a month and a half." She said as she closed her eyes. Suddenly Honey's phone rang. He didn't recognize the number, so he showed it to Ed, in case it was for her.

"That's the phone number for a hotel back home. It's probably Russell." She said, taking the phone from the senior.

"Hel—"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hello Russell." She replied, in Xingese, just to piss him off.

"Why are you speaking in Xingese? And answer the question dammit!"

"Because I want to. Is that some kind of crime? And I tried to tell you, but you were in some deep conversation with Fletcher. Even if I'd had time to get you to pay attention there's no way I could have gotten Fletcher to leave. Or did you want me to tell you right in front of him?"

"Didn't you try at any time other than right before the train left?"

"After I found out I didn't see you again until right before the train left. Wait, how did you know to call this number. This isn't even the number to the phone in our apartment."

"Mustang gave me the number."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Why? Because he told me? I have a right to know Eddie! That baby is as much mine as it is yours."

"Well why don't you come help us then? I couldn't even get back to the apartment today because I broke my leg so badly. As much as I hate to say it we really could have used your damn help."

"How'd you break your leg?"

"I don't know. I think it was when I fell on this person earlier. Though I don't know how it—oh forget it. What do you want now that you know? Do you want to yell at me? Is that it? Because it's as much your fault as it is mine."

"I want to know why you didn't tell me."

"Tell me this, what would you have done had I told you face to face? What would you have done?" Russell was quiet for a moment.

"I don't know. But you should have told me."

"Yeah I already got that from Mustang, Winry, Al, and today it was a bunch of strangers, I don't need it from you too."

"Ed—"

"I really don't want to talk about this Russell. Either get your ass out here to help us or leave me the fuck alone for a while."

"What about Mustang? What's he going to do if he finds out I'm going to help you guys?"

"Who cares what he says? He's not your father, and he's sure as hell not mine, so who cares what he says? Besides, I think he actually might thinks it's a good idea. And I'm sure Winry and Al wouldn't mind the help, besides, if you came I'd have to talk to you. Not that I really want to talk to you right now."

"Why are you so against talking to me?"

"Well it might have something to do that you got me knocked up, or possibly that I don't like you. Take your pick."

"Ed be nice to him." Winry warned.

"Hey at least I'm talking to him." Ed defended, covering the receiver with her hand. "So what are you gonna do Russell? Are you going to come or are you going to leave me alone."

"I'll come, but I have to bring Fletcher with me."

"Well of course you do. Make sure you tell him before you get here."

"Why can't you tell him?"

"I told my brother, you tell yours."

"Fine. We'll be there in a few days."

"Bye." And on that note Eddie hung up, not bothering to wait for him to respond.

"Here you go." She handed Honey his phone back.

"Thanks. So do you really not like him?"

"No, to be honest I really don't. I don't hate him, not like the guy I called earlier, but I don't really like him all that much either. He's way too tall to be 15." Ed said, crossing her arms.

"Ed really, let it go. Ling is 15 too. Do you hate him for being tall?" Asked Winry.

"Don't bring Ling into this." Eddie snapped back. "Anyway, Russell and Fletcher will be here in a few days."

* * *

Neither of the Host Club boys fell asleep until around ten o'clock. That was Winry decided to begin fixing Ed's leg, finally having access to her tools.

"Now remember Ed, you have to be quiet so you don't wake them up." Winry warned in a whisper. "Here bite this. It'll muffle the sound." She handed the older Elric a washcloth to bite whilst the repairs took place.

Everything went fine with the repairs. That is until Honey woke up to have some cake. As soon as the small boy stood up Ed pulled a blanked over herself, covering her leg, and pretended to be asleep. Winry and Al frantically but quietly shoved the tools back into the box and also pretended to be asleep.

After what seemed like seemed like ages Honey went back to bed, and Winry could resume fixing Ed's leg.

"Honestly how did you manage to break this so badly?" Winry asked quietly. Ed shrugged as if to say _how should I know?_

They finished the repairs at around three in the morning, thanks to Honey's cake fest. Ed had miraculously fallen asleep during the repairs, until it was time to reconnect the nerves.

"Bite." Winry instructed, handing Ed the washcloth again. Ed bit down hard; she didn't want to risk anyone hearing her.

"One," Alphonse started. "Two," Winry added. "Three." They finished together, connecting the automail to the port in Ed leg, and the nerves.

"Nmgh!" came Ed's muffled cry. Thankfully it wasn't very loud.

* * *

_**A/N: **So is this going to become a regular thing now? These author's notes at the end of my chapters? Anyway, I don't know why I'm writing this. Oh yeah! So I know the ending of this chapter wasn't very interesting (maybe none of it was), but I wanted to end it here. I have part of the next chapter written already, so I'll be working on that. In the mean time, please review! No seriously, I live and breathe those reviews. I check my email constantly to see if I have knew ones. And to those of you who are about to tell me to get a life, I don't need one. I have the internet._


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** __Hello there! It's me again. I can't believe I'm updating this so soon after the last chapter. Oh well. I'm so very sorry sorry this is so very short. The next chapter will be out very soon, and I promise it'll be longer. Russell will be comming next chapter too, as well as that emotional part I promised on the first chapter. _

_I also want to try something new. From now on, whenever there are Host Club members around, anything in bold will be Amestrian, everything else will be Xingese. That only applies when members of the HOst Club are around ._

* * *

Winry and Al were both early risers. Winry usually had to get up early to work, and Al was still adjusting to the whole idea of sleep. Despite how late they'd been up the night before they were both up by seven. Mori was up by seven-thirty. Ed was up by eight-thirty. She wasn't one for getting up early, but eight-thirty was all right for her. Finally it was nine o'clock. Honey was still asleep, and Ed and Winry wanted to wake him up. It was then they heard Mori speak for the first time.

"That's not a good idea." He stated simply. Since he obviously knew more about the small teenager than any of them, they listened to him. But by nine-thirty Ed was getting annoyed. She wasn't sure why, but she wanted him to get up. When she told Mori this, he simply stood up and went over to where one Mitsukuni Haninozuka was sleeping.

"Mitsukuni, it's time to get up."

"Hmm?" Honey rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"It's time to get up." Mori repeated.

"Okay Takashi." He said, climbing onto the older boy's shoulders.

"Finally!" Eddie said to herself. Honey saw Ed was starting to stand up, and cocked his head at her. He suddenly seemed much simpler, his eyes seemed much bigger, and he had strange pink flowers floating around. He was very cute, Winry and Alphonse would agree.

"Ed-chan, are you okay? Your leg doesn't hurt does it?" That was when Ed remembered she was supposed to have a healing bone in her leg.

"Oh, right, yeah, walking's probably not a good idea right now." She said, sitting back down. She didn't want to pretend her leg was hurt, but she didn't have a choice. They didn't know she had a prosthetic leg, and she had to make sure they didn't find out.

"So Ed, Russell and Fletcher will be her in a few days. What are you going to do when they get here?" Winry asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I'm going to have to talk to Russell, and I'm not sure what I'll do about Fletcher. I'm not sure how he's going to react to the news, so I'll just deal with it when the time comes. **I'm also going to call Mustang and tell him. He would want to know about anyone coming here.**" Winry nodded.

"I hope Fletcher takes it well." Al said, remembering when he'd found out.

* * *

_ Eddie was sitting on the couch in the living room in the Rockbell house. She needed to have her leg adjusted. She'd grown a bit since the last time she was there. A deep frown creased her face. Not one week previous she'd found out she was pregnant. She knew whom it belonged to as soon as she found out, and at that moment, she working out a way to tell her brother, Alphonse._

"_Hey Brother. What's up? Are you okay?" asked said brother, sitting down next to her. There was a hint of concern in his voice. Ed nodded slowly. She took a deep breath before uttering the one thing that had been troubling her for the past five days._

"_I'm pregnant." She whispered, loud enough only for Alphonse to hear. The boy next to her stiffened. He looked down into her eyes, as if to find some indication that this was a joke. That it wasn't really happening. Surely his beloved sister couldn't be serious about this. But her eyes held only seriousness. She was not joking._

"_Who?" He asked darkly, and angry glint in his eyes. Eddie looked down. She'd only seen Alphonse angry a handful of times, and he'd never been this infuriated. He looked like he was ready to murder something._

"_Russell." She replied almost silently. Alphonse had to strain to hear her, but heard it all the same. He stood abruptly, and began walking briskly to the front door of the house. "Where are you going?" Eddie asked, scared of the answer. _

"_Xenotime. I need to have a _talk_ with Russell." He stated darkly as he opened the door._

"_No wait—" Eddie was cut off as she hit the floor with a THMP. She'd forgotten that she hadn't gotten a spare leg to wear while Granny and Winry adjusted hers._

"_Al! Wait! Come back, please!" she shouted desperately from the floor. She may not have been Russell's biggest fan, but she didn't want Al to end up hurting him over this. Despite his cute face and kind demeanor, Alphonse could hospitalize a person easily when he was angry enough, or to protect his family. In this case, he was both, in his mind at __least._

* * *

"Yeah, I sure hope he takes it better than you did." Eddie said, releasing a breath as she fell back against the couch.

"I'm just glad I heard Ed yelling from downstairs and was able to stop you before you could get very far." Winry said as she sat down by Ed's feet.

"Heh, in a all honesty I'm glad you stopped me too." Al admitted as he sat down on the couch opposite of them. "Yeah, you looked like you wanted to murder him." Eddie chuckled slightly as she said this, not really sure why.

"You looked murderous?" Honey asked in confusion. He seemed oblivious to the fact that there were people like him in fighting nature.

"I really thought you were going to murder him. I swear it was like you would've walked to that town if you had to." Eddie told Honey as she closed her eyes, remembering the look in her brother's eyes. It still scared her a bit.

Then Eddie remembered something that very nearly brought tears to her eyes. "Hey Winry, what's the date?" she asked, hoping to prove herself wrong.

"It's August—" she cut herself off, realizing what the date meant. She held back tears and struggled to answer. "August 18." She finished, almost unable to hold back the tears. Alphonse gasped a little, hearing the date.

"We need to get home." Eddie declared, trying to stand. Winry and Al nodded and stood, helping Ed to her feet without looking at Honey or Mori.

"Thanks for letting us stay here, but we need to go now." Alphonse stated as they left the room and rushed home.

* * *

Winry slid down the door of the apartment once they were inside. Ed had other plans though; she rummaged through her suitcase, looking for something. Once she found it, she led Winry and Alphonse into the living room and set the item on the floor. She sat down in front of it and smiled sadly.

"Happy birthday Hughes." She said softly.

* * *

_**A/N:** so I guess this will be a regular thing. Anyway, next chapter you get to see our three beloved Amestrians celebrate the birthday of the deceased Brigadier General Maes Hughes. I almost started crying just writing the portion that's in this chapter. Anyway, that scene where Al finds our about Eddie, that was the one of the only things so far that was in the original story line to what the story is now. I really wanted to write that, I feel like that's just something he would freak out about, then he would go into protective brother mode. Anyway, next chapter coming soon, and it'll be longer, I promise._


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **Hello! Wow, updates three days in a row. You guys are really lucky. Anyway, in this chapter, we get to see a bit of emotional things, I didn't have the heart to write much though, so it's not very long. Also, Russell and Fletcher come this chapter! Since there were no reviews last chapter (wasn't much to review was there?) I'll just let you read this one! Enjoy!_

* * *

They all gathered around the photo of their dear deceased friend, Brigadier General Maes Hughes. Winry let her tears flow freely, but tried to force a smile at the picture. Alphonse was silent, staring at the photo. Eddie grit her teeth, he shouldn't have died. She still blamed herself for his death. "Everyone misses you you know." Al said quietly, speaking to the picture as if it could somehow channel the man's soul.

"Especially Gracia and Elysia." Eddie added.

"Nothing's been the same since you died." Winry mumbled, wiping her tears, and smiling sadly at the photo.

"Have they come to see you yet?" Eddie asked. "If they haven't already, they will soon. They really miss you Hughes."

"Sheksa and General Mustang miss you too. Everyone does."

"I'm sorry." Eddie mumbled almost inaudibly. "This is all my fault." A few silent tears slid down her cheeks. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't have allowed herself to cry, or even show her sadness, but she was with Winry and Al, she could cry here. She was safe with them.

"I promise you we'll find the bastard that killed you, and we'll make sure they pay." She said, a bit stronger. They went on like that for a while. They told their dear friend all about the things that had happened since he'd died. They told him about how his daughter had grown, and about everyone else that had been a part of his life. They told him everything they could bear to say. Occasionally one of them would allow tears to slide down their faces, but they were soon wiped away. Hughes was a man who liked to see people happy, he wouldn't have wanted them to cry because of him. Finally there was a knock on the door. Eddie went to answer it.

Eddie slowly opened the door; thankful she was still wearing her black jacket, covering the metal still embedded in her shoulder. "Yes?" she asked, trying to regain her composure.

"Hello, I'm your neighbor, Haruhi Fujioka." Greeted a girl with short brown hair and large brown eyes. Eddie recognized her immediately.

"Oh, you're that girl I ran into yesterday! Listen, I'm really sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"What are you talking about? I've never met you before. Well whatever. Anyway, I live at the end of the hall, feel free to ask if you need help with anything." The girl smiled and turned, walking back her own apartment. Eddie closed the door and walked grimly back into the living room.

"Envy, he's here." She said darkly, sitting back down in front of the photo.

"What do you mean Brother? Why would he come here?" asked Alphonse.

"I don't know, but I do know how I broke my leg yesterday. That person I fell on wasn't a student. It was Envy." Winry looked up, shocked.

"But what could they possibly want with you now? From what you told me you're not of any use to them anymore."

"Yeah, that's what I thought, but they're here for some reason or another. I need to call Mustang."

* * *

"Mustang, it's Eddie, we need to talk. Now."

"Actually there's something I need to tell you."

"Alright, but first, Envy's here, and if he's here, there are sure to be other Homunculi as well."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Apparently the Homunculi are after the Suoh boy and his friends."

"What do you mean they're after them? What could they possibly want with them?"

"I don't know, but I need you to protect them. Try to avoid telling them who you are for as long as possible."

"Right."

"I need to go now, I'll talk to you later Fullmetal." And then Roy hung up. Eddie went back to her brother and "cousin" to tell them the news.

* * *

"But what use could they possibly be to he Homunculi?"

"I don't know, but we still need to keep our identities a secret. For as long as possible at least."

"Okay, but what if we're confronted by them?"

"Then we'll tell them, but for now we need to protect them while maintaining our cover."

* * *

The next two days went by rather quickly. The Host Club had started to bug Al about joining the Host Club. Ultimately he accepted their offer. He figured it'd be easier to protect them that way. Soon it was the day that Fletcher and Russell were supposed to arrive, and Eddie wasn't feeling very good.

"Are you okay Brother?" Al asked from outside the bathroom.

"Yeah I'm fine. I think that was the morning sickness Gracia told me about.

"But Brother, it's 2 o'clock."

"I know that, but I don't make the rules. Anyway, when are Russell and Fletcher getting here?" Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Winry went to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello Winry."

"Oh, hi Russell, Fletcher." The younger boy looked slightly troubled. Winry figured he wasn't taking the news as well as he could have been. "Please, come in."

"Hey Russell. Hey Fletcher." Eddie greeted, sitting down on the ground.

"Hi Eddie." Fletcher said quietly. Eddie looked up at Alphonse, who nodded and went over to Fletcher, leading him towards the guest room, so they could talk.

"Hello Ed."

"So you decided to show up did you?"

"You know very well that I wouldn't just leave you here."

"Yeah, but I still had my doubts about you coming. Anyway, how's Fletcher taking it?"

"Not to well. He hasn't talked to me in three days."

"Well, that's a relief. I was worried he'd take it like Al did."

"How did Al take it?"

"It was scary. He looked like he was about to murder you. I swear if Winry hadn't stopped him he would've walked to Xenotime if he had to."

"I think Fletcher's still trying to figure out a reason as to why this happened."

"Well there isn't a reason really. There's a mistake the two of us made, and now we're gonna have to accept the consequences." Winry had gone into the kitchen to make some lunch for everyone. She knew she should leave Ed and Russell to talk, and right now Al needed to talk to Fletcher about it, so she had nothing else to do.

"Yeah, I just hope your brother can help him accept it."

"I hope so too."

* * *

"Are you okay Fletcher?" Al asked, sitting down next to him on one of the beds. Fletcher shook his head slowly.

"I just don't understand."

"I know how you feel. It is a bit bizarre."

"I just can't figure out why this happened. I mean, Russell and Eddie don't exactly get along, and the last time they saw each other, a month and a half ago, they were fighting. When did this happen?" Alphonse put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I don't know why this happened, but I know that there's nothing I can do about it. Now I just want to protect Brother. I don't think either of them knows why this happened. Maybe they don't even know how they got themselves into this mess, but I know they can't deal with this on their own. I want to help them, and that may be all I can do, but it's something. What are you going to do? Do you want to help them?" Fletcher thought over his works for a moment before nodding.

"There might not be anything I can do about this, but I want to help them. If nothing else, I can at least support them." Al smiled, not only had he managed to help Fletcher accept this, but he'd finally accepted it himself.

* * *

"Lunch is ready!" Winry called through the house. Everyone gathered in the small living room/dining room.

"Thanks for making the food Winry." Alphonse said before he started to eat. Surprisingly, Eddie hadn't torn into the food like she usually did.

"The Homunculi are here." She told the Tringham brothers. Fletcher's breath hitched, and Russell searched Eddie's eyes for any traces of a hoax.

"Why? What could they possibly want here?"

"There's a group of people here. They're after them. I'm not sure why though, they're just normal people. I don't know what purpose they could possibly serve to those bastards."

"Mustang wants us to protect them, but we still can't tell them who we are unless it's absolutely necessary." Al explained.

"Does Mustang know you're here?"

"Yes, he said that we should help with anything we could while we were here."

"I think he wants you to help us protect them."

"But how? We're not enrolled at the academy where you go. I assume that's where they are. How can we help you if we're not there?" Eddie smirked at this question.

"It's as if you don't know who you're talking to. Don't worry, we'll get you into that school."

* * *

"Hey Lust, why are we here again?" Envy asked his fellow Homunculus.

"Father told us to come here. He thinks that Host Club can be of some use to us, though I'm not sure how."

"Couldn't we have at least brought Gluttony with us? He could clean up any messes for us."

"Gluttony had to take care of someone back in Amestris with Wrath." Lust explained for the umpteenth time that trip.

* * *

Eddie had managed to get the Tinghams enrolled at Ouran Academy. Indeed she was a force to be reckoned with. Anyway she adjusted the ages so both boys would be with at least one of them. Russell was in the same class as Eddie and Winry, and Fletcher was in the same class as Alphonse. It was currently Wednesday, and the five Amestrians were making their way to music room #3. Ed warned the Tinghams of the rose petals before opening the doors.

"Hey everyone. We brought some people for you to meet." Eddie said entering the room, no longer fazed by the flower petals. The rest of the group entered behind her. "This is Russell and Fletcher Tringham." She gestured to each brother in turn.

"Hi!" called a small, elementary looking blonde senior from atop a very tall black haired boy's shoulders. Said boy grunted a greeting.

"So you're the one that did it huh?" said two redheads, walking over to Russell. He glared at Eddie.

"Yes he's the one, now get off him, or he _will _hurt you." Eddie told them, shoving the boys away from Russell.

"Hey, where's Tamaki and Haruhi?" asked Alphonse.

"Tamaki is currently in the closet growing mushrooms, and Haruhi is trying to get him to cheer up." Explained a black haired boy with glasses. At that moment a brown haired boy, no, girl, and a blonde man appeared from a closet in the back of the room.

"Senpai! Get up! There's new people here." The girl told the blonde, trying to get him to stand up. After a minute she gave up and walked over the newcomers.

"Hi, I'm Haruhi Fujioka. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Russell greeted. Fletcher smiled.

"Hello." He said happily. She seemed to be one of the few sane people in the Host Club.

"Winry, would you take Russell and Fletcher over to that table over there? People will be getting here pretty soon." Eddie told her friend. Winry nodded and led the two boys over to a table in the corner the club didn't use. Eddie and Al went over to Al's table. Eddie had insisted that she be aloud to be with her brother during these sessions. She wasn't about to let him sit around with a bunch of rich girls without her being there to make sure they didn't prod at anything painful.

* * *

"So Alphonse, how are you liking Ouran so far?" asked a brunette with a name I do not care about telling you. Said boy smiled slightly.

"It's okay, but I'm glad Russell and Fletcher came. They remind me of home." The girls around him 'awwed' and squealed a bit. Apparently Al was adorable, no matter what he said.

"What about you Eddie? How do you like it?" Occasionally one of them would ask her a question so she could be a part of the conversation.

"It's better than home. At least when I'm here I don't have to see my uncle." She said. She'd decided to use Mustang when she talked about her "uncle".  
"He's not that bad Brother."

"Yeah and you're not my brother." Eddie joked. "What reason do I have to like him? All he does is tease me about my height and order me around." She wasn't lying, she just didn't tell the girls who her "uncle" was.

"What's his name?" asked one girl with bright red hair.

"Roy." She stated simply. The conversation revolved around Eddie's hatred for her uncle for a while, before changing to something else. Eddie stopped paying attention after that. She was having a bit of trouble with her appetite.

She'd been craving _milk_ all day, but she wasn't going to be fooled. No, she didn't really want milk; it was just the pregnancy talking. She wasn't going to give in. Finally she couldn't take it anymore, and, against her own will, reached out for the milk. Alphonse gasped a bit and called Winry over to witness Ed drink the dairy drink. It went down with a shudder and lots of coughing and gagging afterwards, but it went down all the same, and stayed down too. Winry watched in astonishment as she watched the blonde alchemist down cup after cup of milk. The girls at the station watched in confusion and amazement. "Ed, are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Ed asked, gaging from her last cup of milk.

"Well, you're drinking _milk._" Eddie shut her eyes tightly.

"Don't remind me." She replied with a shudder. Russell watched from the table in the corner, smirking slightly.

"Hey Ed! Maybe now you'll get taller!" he shouted. Eddie glared.

"You wanna fight? Fine! We'll fight! But know this, you brought your defeat upon yourself!" Eddie shouted. She took his comment as a challenge. A small crowd had gathered around the two.

"You sure about that? I think it's you who brought defeat upon yourself." He replied, also standing.

"Russell! Do you really have to do this right now?"

"You're not really going to fight a girl are you?" Russell smirked at that comment.

"Don't worry, she can take a beating. Besides, she won't let me back out, especially not just because she's a girl."

"Fight!" Someone shouted from the back of the room.

"Ed! Think about what you're doing!" Winry shouted.

"I am thinking! I'm thinking I'm going to pound him into the dust!" By this point Russell and Eddie were standing directly across from each other, and there lots of people watching from the sidelines. "

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" some of them chanted. Eddie smirked. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_ Hi! So, next chapter you get to see a fight scene between Ed and Russell. Keep in mind it probably won't be very good because I've never written a fight scene before, and I haven't read many either. But I'll try my hardest. Don't expect to see it up tomorrow, I don't think I can update that fast next chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** Hello everyone! Wow, two updates in one day. To be honest I thought this chapter was going to take at least three days to write. Anyway, I discovered that I really suck at fight scenes. Funny thing is I set myself up for another fight scene next chapter. Oh well. I'm really sorry about how bad the fight is, but I tried. Anyway, I apologize for any OOC-ness with Eddie, and anyone else in this chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

Eddie smirked and charged Russell, jumping, and trying to kick him her with her left leg, but she was too slow. Russell ducked and grabbed her foot, pulling her harshly to the ground. Though she was back on her feet within seconds, sweeping her foot under him, forcing him to the ground. Before he had a chance to stand she pinned him down. She straddled his hips, held down his wrists and leaned down over him, her face hovering over his. She smirked. "Whatchya gonna do now?" she asked in taunting manner. Russell smirked up at her.

"This." And with that he leaned up and crushed his lips against hers. Eddie loosed her grip in surprise. Russell used that as an opportunity to turn the tables, flipping them so he pinned her down, straddling her hips and holding down her wrists. Eddie smirked.

"Clever, but you'll have to try harder than that." Eddie flung her legs upwards into Russell's back, her left leg hitting him especially hard. Russell winced, but he didn't loosen his grip like she was hoping.

"As will you." Eddie wasn't stupid, she knew when she'd lost a fight, and she knew she'd lost this one. He was far bigger than she was, and she couldn't move anything but her legs, which were now being restrained by Russell. "Accept it, you've lost." Then Eddie got an idea.

"Will you get off me if I do?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I lost. Happy now?" Russell smirked and stood up.

"Very." Then it was Eddie's turn to smirk. She charged him, and, was able to get a good kick to Russell's chest. Caught off guard, Russell fell backwards, and was once more pinned by Eddie.

"That was dirty trick."

"All's fair in a fight."

"Well if that's the case." Russell bent his legs at the knee, pushing Eddie forward until she was once again hovering directly above Russell. He kept his legs planted, rendering Eddie unable to move from her position. "What are you going to do now?"

"You do realize you are now completely at my mercy Tringham, don't you."

"I know that, but we are also being watched by at least half the girls in the school. Not to mention our brothers and Winry."

"Ah, but that's what makes your defeat so much better. You can't deny you lost now, not with so many people as my witnesses."

"Well played Elric, well played. But really, what _are_ you going to do now?" Eddie forced herself back into a sitting position.

"Well, from this angle I'm taller than you. I think I'll enjoy it for a while." Winry facepalmed from the sidelines.

"Let it go Ed!" she called.

"It's alright Winry, like she said, I'm at her mercy. She can do what she wants." Russell said, straining to look at the blonde mechanic. Meanwhile Eddie sat, smiling broadly, she was finally taller than Russell, sort of, and she didn't plan on moving anytime soon. Alphonse decided it was time everyone went back to what they'd been doing.

"You should all leave them alone. Knowing Brother she's going to be there for a while." He told everyone. The girls all complied, going back to their appointments.

Eddie sat, talking idly to Russell for the rest of club time. Finally all the girls had left, and everyone decided it was time Ed got off the older Tringham brother.

"Hey Ed, stand up, we have to get home!" Winry called from the door.

"Okay!" she called back, standing. "That was an afternoon well spent." She declared, walking towards the door.

"Nice to see you enjoyed yourself." Russell said, following her.

* * *

"Anything new?" Mustang asked over the phone.

"No signs of the Homunculi since my encounter with Envy. They're being awfully quiet." Eddie replied.

"Yeah they are, I have a feeling they're going to be making their move very soon. Stay alert."

"Right. Well, I'll report back to you tomorrow with any new information."

"Wait. How are you and Russell getting along?"

"What? Why the hell do you care?"

"Believe it or not I do have a heart Ed. I'm aloud to care about my subordinates. Now answer the question."

"Alright I guess. I beat him in a fight today."

"You fought him!?"

"Yeah. Don't worry neither of us is hurt. Bruised a bit yes, but not hurt."

"That's not the point. What if someone saw your leg?"

"No one did. It's fine. I'm not so stupid as to let that happen."

"Good. Have you talked to Gracia at all since you got to Japan?"

"Yeah, I called her a few days ago. Pregnancy really sucks. I was craving milk today! _Milk!_ And I drank it too! Lots of it; it was horrible."

"Well it sounds like I missed out. You haven't done anything too stupid have you?"

"I'm not an idiot you know! Sometimes I wonder why I even talk to you."

"Because I'm responsible for your safety."

"Safety? Ha! I'm a part of the military Mustang, safety isn't a concern anymore. Only survival."

"Well regardless, be careful."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll report to you tomorrow. Goodbye." Then she hung up.

* * *

"We'll make our first move tomorrow. We have to dispose of the Fullmetal girl and her friends before we can capture the Host Club boys." Lust said.

"Finally, I get to finish that runt." Envy said, grinning.

* * *

Eddie woke early the next morning. Six-fifteen to be exact. She groaned, seeing that Winry's bed was already empty. _She can't already be up can she?_ Yelling from the kitchen confirmed that not only was Winry awake, but so was everyone else in the apartment. She shoved herself from her bed and made her way to the kitchen where she found Alphonse, Winry, Russell, and Fletcher standing around a piece of paper.

"What are you all up for?" she asked sleepily. Winry motioned frantically for Ed to come read what was on the paper. Her eyes flew across the paper, leaning forward slightly as she read.

_Dear Fullmetal and company,_

_Meet us at the abandoned warehouse on the east side of town tonight a ten p.m. sharp, or we'll hunt you and the Host Club down and kill you. _

_-Lust and Envy_

* * *

Haruhi was woken up by frantic knocking on the door to her apartment. "Yes?" she asked groggily as she opened the door. "Oh, hey guys. What do you need?" she asked, seeing five Amestrian teenagers standing outside her door.

"We need you to get the Host Club over here, now. No time to explain." Ed explained, her eyes desperate.

"Yeah, sure. Come in." she herded them into the small apartment, and went to call her friends.

* * *

Eddie paced around the living room until all the members of the Host Club were seated in front of her. Alphonse, Winry, Russell, and Fletcher were all seated behind her, faces dark. Finally she stopped pacing and looked at the teens seated before her. "I need you all the believe what I'm about to tell you. I know it's going to sound crazy, but I assure you, it's all true. First, we've been lying to you. My name is Major Eddie Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist. This is my best friend and mechanic Winry Rockbell." She gestured to Winry. "None of us are from Germany. We're from a country called Amestris. You all remember the day we met, when I broke my leg." The Host Club nodded. "Well, I do break my leg a lot, but it's not real. It's a type of prosthetic limb called automail. It's made of metal." The seven teenagers in front of her gave her looks that said _Yeah. Right._ She sighed in irritation and pulled up the leg of her pants, revealing the gleaming metal of her automail.

"I was sent here on a mission the gather information about all of you, but some things came up. Now my mission is to protect you from a group of 'people' called Homunculi, artificial humans. They're after you for some strange reason. I'm to make sure that under no circumstances do the Homunculi get their hands on you. The ones sent here to capture you are called Lust and Envy. Envy is a shape shifter, and Lust is a human spear." The Host Club stared up at her, disbelieving. Finally one of them spoke up.

"What's 'alchemy'?" Asked Hikaru.

"Alchemy is the science of understanding, deconstructing, and reconstructing matter. But it is impossible to create something out of nothing. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. It is the law of equivalent exchange." Eddie recited from memory. No one understood her though. She sighed and picked up a lamp, setting it on the table before. She clapped her hands together and placed them on the lamp. There was a flash of blue lightning, and then Eddie was holding a sword, and the lamp was gone. The seven Japanese teenagers stared in awe. No one knew if it was her undeniable proof, or the fact that it was seven in the morning, but they all believed her.

"The Homunculi aren't like normal humans. They have amazingly advanced regeneration abilities. They can die multiple times before staying dead. They are a force to be feared." Said Russell, standing.

* * *

"The Homunculi have a made a move. They want us to come to the local park tonight. No doubt they want to get rid of us before they make a move towards the Host Club." Eddie said grimly into the receiver.

"You have to go. If they don't they'll just find you, and ten they'll have an advantage." Mustang answered.

"Understood."

"Be careful Fullmetal."

"I know."

"I mean it. I want you coming back here alive Ed."

"Yes sir. I'll call tomorrow morning to give you an update."

"Good. Goodbye, and remember, don't die." Then he hung up.

* * *

Eddie slumped against the wall of Haruhi's apartment, closing her eyes. They'd decided it would be safer if everyone stayed there, together. After a while she was aware of a person leaning against the next to her, but she paid it no mind. "Hey Ed, how're you feeling?" it was Russell.

"I've felt better, but I haven't been sick yet today. So I guess that's good. What do you care anyway?" She replied without opening her eyes.

"Believe it or not I do care about you Ed."

"Really now?"

"Yes."

"Well whatever. It doesn't make much difference to me. All that matters to me right now is that everyone in this apartment is alive tomorrow morning." She said, finally opening her eyes, and turning to face him.

"None of us are going to die Ed. We're all going to be there, fighting alongside you. You don't have to do it on your own."

"I know. It just scares me. The Homunculi are strong, strong enough to kill all of us, even if it is just two of them here." She admitted, looking down. She'd grown to trust Russell, and she found it wasn't hard to open up to him.

"Look at me Eddie." She looked up into his dark blue eyes. "Promise me you'll try to save yourself too. Don't just focus on everyone else." Eddie laughed slightly. It was an empty laugh, filled painful memories of everyone she'd been unable to save.

"You're the second person to tell me that today. Mustang told me I had to come back to Amestris alive earlier."

"He cares about you Eddie. We all do. You're not as alone as you think."

"Yeah well, caring about me isn't going to save everyone."

"I mean it Eddie. We really care about you, and there are people back in Amestris waiting for you to come home. You can't just throw away your life tonight. You can't give up on life."

"What makes you think I would do that?" she asked defensively.

"I can see in your eyes you already feel like you've been defeated. You don't think everyone's going to make it out of this fight alive."

"Well don't you have the same worries? They're stronger than us, and with those regeneration powers they're nearly immortal." Russell shook his head.

"I have faith in everyone. Besides, we have something they don't."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"We have people we need to come home to, and things we need to protect. They don't have that. They don't care if they make it back, so long as they get the Host Club."

"Russell that's not going to save anyone."

"That gives us a reason to fight Eddie. A reason to survive." Eddie was silent for a moment.

"You really think we can beat them?"

"I don't think we can Eddie. I _know_ we can."

"I just don't want to see my friends die anymore. I'm tired of not being able to save them."

"Do you really think sacrificing yourself to save them will make them happy? We're going to fight with you, to help you. We're all fully aware of the dangers. If we die, at least we know we made a difference, helped someone we care about."

"You sound like someone I knew on the other side of the gate. He died helping me get back to this world."

"That was the choice he made, and he knew the consequences. But he did it anyway. He wanted to help you, and make a difference. He cared about you."

"I don't want tonight to be a graveyard Russell. I don't think I'd be able to take it if any of you died."

"None of us are going down without a fight Eddie. We'll be with you until the end. If we die tonight, I want you to know that we all love you, and this was our choice."

"Don't say that Russell. Don't even talk about dying. I swear if any of you die I'll kill you." She said, beginning to sound like her normal self. Then Russell did the last thing she expected him to do. He wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug.

"We love you Ed, all of us. Remember that." He whispered.

* * *

_**A/N:** Hello again. Again I truly apologize for any OOC-ness in any of the characters. Especially Russell. I still don't think I've quit got his personality yet. Anyway, the inspiration for that whole little conversation between Eddie and Russell was the Barry the Chopper episode in the 2003 anime when Ed was convinced he was going to die, and all the times it's just Ed and Al, when Ed starts to doubt himself. Ed really isn't as strong as he wants everyone to believe, and I really loved touching on that in this chapter. I feel like I need to go change the category in this story now. Anyway, I think the whole EdxRussell thing has really been growing on me lately. I wouldn't say I support it, but it's definitely growing on me. On another note, I tried to incorperate more pregnancy sympotoms into this chapter. I don't think I did a very good job though. I'm too absorbed in the plot for that. See you next chapter, and I mean it this time when I say It won't be up for a few days._


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **I'm so sorry! It's been like two weeks since my last update, I apologize greatly, please forgive me! I also apologize for making this chapter so short, but I promise the next one will be up soon, I already have most of it written, I think. Anyway, please enjoy!_

* * *

Everyone stayed in various places of the apartment, the Host Club trying to make sense of everything that was happening, and the Amestrians trying not to think about the possible outcomes of the night's battle. They went on like that until about two o'clock.

Haruhi was trying to wrap her head around everything Eddie had told them earlier. What did she mean? None of it made any sense, but they were all obviously worried, and dead serious. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard knocking on the door. She pushed herself away from the wall she'd been leaning on.

She opened it slowly to see three people standing outside, two men and a woman. The first man was average height. He had short, jet black hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt, blue pants, and black combat boots. He was also wearing a pair of white gloves with a strange symbol on them.

The woman had long blonde hair done up in a spiky up do. Her bangs covered the left side of her forehead and her left temple. She had beautiful amber eyes with a serious air to them. She was wearing a simple black t-shirt and the same blue pants and black combat boots as the man. She had a gun in her hand.

The other man was very tall and had a _very_ muscular build. He was bald except for a bit of blonde hair that curled down his forehead. He had a large blonde mustache, and striking blue eyes. He was wearing a white collared shirt, and the same blue pants and boots as the other two. He also had grey fingerless glove type things on his hands. There were strange symbols on the backs of both of them, and spikes on the knuckles.

"Can I help you?" Haruhi asked hesitantly.

"We'd like to speak with Eddie Elric." The black haired man said. Haruhi, a bit afraid of what they would do if she refused, nodded.

"Ed, there are some people here to see you!" She called back into the apartment.

A moment later, Eddie came to the door, and almost fell over when she saw who was there. After a moment she recovered enough to speak.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked, shock evident in her voice. Suddenly the large mustached man stepped forward and captured her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Eddie Elric! It is so wonderful to see that you are safe!" he said in a booming voice, his shirt seeming to disappear into thin air, pink sparkles appearing around his head.

"M-major…I…can't…breathe." Eddie chocked out. Alphonse, Russell, Fletcher, and Winry dashed into the room upon hearing the voice of Major Alex Louis Armstrong. "Major Armstrong!" Al exclaimed.

"What are all of you doing here?" Eddie repeated, struggling to regain her breath.

"You think I would leave a group of teenagers to fight multiple homunculi on their own?" replied the black haired man.

"We're not incompetent kids Mustang!" Eddie argued. The man, Mustang, smirked a bit. Even when she knew she was in need of it Eddie wouldn't accept help.

"I meant it when I said I wanted you coming back to Amestris alive Ed."

"I know how to survive Mustang! I don't need your help!" she complained. The blonde woman walked up and put a hand on Ed's shoulder.

"We know Ed, but we're still worried. We just want to help." She said gently. Eddie grumbled something, but accepted the woman's reasoning, not wanting to be shot before noon. (_**A/N: **__How are they there before noon? With magic!)_

"So why did you specifically come to help us?" asked Winry. The blonde opened her mouth to answer, but Mustang's hand shot out and covered her mouth before she could say anything.

"Hawkeye here was worried sick about you, and of course when Armstrong heard about the homunculi he insisted we come to help you." The flame alchemist said quickly. Hawkeye rolled her eyes and lifted her gun to the side of Roy's head.

"The general was pacing around his office and setting almost everything in sight on fire for almost an hour after you called. He threatened anyone who tried to talk to him or get him to work, and almost burned down Central HQ worrying about all of you. Finally he decided to come help you fight. Naturally I had to come to make sure he didn't get himself killed and the major, well he really did insist on coming with us." She explained, all the while holding her superior at gunpoint.

"Umm Colonel?" he asked nervously. She rolled her eyes again and put her gun back in its holster at her hip. By this time, everyone had assembled in the entryway. (_**A/N: **__How? With magic!__ I need to stop doing that__._) Eddie burst out laughing at the scene.

"Wow Mustang, didn't think you cared so much about us." She said, smirking after her laughing fit. Mustang glared. Then Eddie noticed everyone staring confused at the three military officers.

"Oh, everyone, there are some people I would like you to meet." Eddie said.

"This is Brigadier General Roy Mustang, the Flame alchemist." She said, gesturing Mustang. "This is Lieutenant Colonel Riza Hawkeye, sniper." She gestured to Hawkeye.

"And this is Major Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong-arm alchemist." She gestured to Armstrong, who had mysteriously regained his shirt.

* * *

_**A/N: **Again, I'm sorry this is so short. Now for those of you wondering why I cut off there, and why I brought in new characters, it's because I'm stalling the fight with the Homunculi. I really don't want to write it, especially now that I have some idea for what's going to happen. Anyway, next chapter, you get more stalling the fight, and some people are going to die! (Cookies and hugs to anyone who an correctly guess what this means before next chapter). So please, review, guess, and have a wonderful day!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:** OKay, I"m sorry the last update wasn't very long, and I"m sorry this one is pretty short too. We're nearing the end people, but don't worry, after it's finished I plan on writing some extra scenes I really wanted to write for this story, but haven't been able to fit in. There will also be two endings, because I can't decide which one I like better. But anyway, thank you to Grace, the one person who reviewed last chapter. Now grace as for you guess...I _wish_ it were that complex. Do you mind if I use that in another story I"m planning to write, because it's a brilliant , onto the chapter, enjoy!_

* * *

"Oh by the way, Izumi said she's coming to see how you're doing in a few days." Mustang said nonchalantly to Eddie. She paled.

"Wh-what exactly did she say when she told you this Mustang?" she asked shakily.

"Oh just something like: 'When I see that girl I'm going to kill her! Honestly, pregnant, I thought I taught her better than to get pregnant at sixteen! And Alphonse better be taking good care of her now. When I get there!'" he replied, mimicking Izumi.

"I thought you said you wanted me _alive_ at the end of this?!"

"I did. She won't kill you, not when you've got a baby inside you."

"What about Al?! He'll die for sure if we see her!"

"I don't want to die!"

"I know Al, I'm sorry. We'll all miss you dearly." Eddie replied, patting her brother's back.

"You're overreacting Ed, Izumi's a nice woman, and I'm sure she's worried about you." Winry offered.

"Says the one who's not gonna die because of her visit! She'll probably kill Russell too!" Ed shot back.

"What!? What did I do to make her angry!?" asked Russell.

"Well this was your fault." Mustang told him casually.

"It's Ed's fault too! Don't pin the blame on me!" He reasoned.

"Well yeah, but Ed's the one carrying the baby." Mustang shot down his reasoning.

"I'm doomed. I'm going to die at the hands of a house wife." Russell muttered.

"You're all afraid of a house wife?" Kaoru asked, a bit surprised that they weren't being visited by a serial killer or something. Ed looked up.

"You've never met her! Every sane person who walks the planet should fear Izumi Curtis!"

"What about these homunculi you keep talking about, do they fear her?"

"I said _sane people_. The homunculi are not sane nor are they people." Then Ed sneezed; then she coughed and her eyes watered. She glared at the table.

"Envy just called me short." She said bitterly.

"How do you know it was Envy?" asked Hawkeye.

"How did you know someone called you short?" asked Mustang.

"Well you know how when you sneeze it means someone's talking about you? Well when I sneeze then cough it means someone called me short, and when my eyes water as well, it means Envy called me short." She explained.

"Well then how have we never seen this happen before?" asked Russell.

"It's a newly developed skill." She replied.

* * *

The group sat, getting to know each other a bit more, to lighten the mood and get their minds off of the impending fight, until there was another knock on the door. Haruhi stood up to answer it, but she was stopped when the door burst open to reveal a woman with black dreadlocks pulled back into a ponytail, and dark eyes. She was wearing a long white collared tank top type shirt over black capri pants.

She had a red tattoo on the left side of her chest just below her collarbone. It looked just like the symbol on the back of Ed's coat. Behind her was a large man with dark hair, a mustache and beard, and small, dark eyes. He was wearing a brown t-shirt and jeans. He was very muscular.  
"Eddie Elric!" she shouted as she stormed into the apartment and pulled Ed off the ground by her shirt collar. Eddie's hands shot up in surrender.

"I'm so sorry please don't kill me!" she pleaded quickly. The Japanese teenagers in the room stared in horror and astonishment.

"Um, excuse me, who are you?" Tamaki asked hesitantly. The woman then seemed to notice everyone else in the room.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Izumi Curtis. I'm Ed and Al's former teacher. This is my husband Sig." she explained, gesturing to the man with her at the end.

"But Teacher, Mustang said you wouldn't be here for a few days." Alphonse said, confused and scared.

"Well he was wrong. I'm here now. Now onto business." She turned to Ed. "I can't believe this! I taught you better than this!" she fumed.

"Umm, Teacher, you taught us alchemy." Eddie pointed out quietly.

"I also taught you morals Eddie!" Izumi yelled angrily.

"I know! I'm sorry! But this isn't just my fault, it's his too!" Eddie defended, pointing at Russell. Izumi followed the line of the girl's finger to look at Russell Tringham. She glared.

"So it was you?" Russell paled a bit.

"Y-yes?" She walked slowly over to him. She took a deep breath; then she slapped him.

"You deserved that. Now, answer a question for me. Why?" she asked, crouching down in front of him, waiting for an answer. Russell thought about it for a minute. Why? Even he himself was yet to figure out the answer to that question.

* * *

"_You're a real bastard you know that?" Eddie said angrily. She was arguing with Russell. They'd been arguing so long she couldn't even remember why they were arguing, but she knew it was something he'd said. He'd said something horrible, something she should've remembered, but she was too angry to think about things like reasons for argument._

"_Fine think that! But it's not my fault you're unable to beat him!" Russell shot back. Oh, that's right, he'd said she would never be able to beat Mustang. She didn't know why that made her so angry though. So what if she couldn't beat Mustang? Sure it would feel amazing, but why would she fight him anyway? He was an ally; he was on their side._

"_I can too beat him! I just don't have a reason to fight him! He is on our side you know!"_

"_So you admit that we're on the same side?" Russell smirked. Eddie hated that smirk so much._

"_Shut up Russell! So what if I did? It doesn't mean I have to like you!" _

"_Really? I was under the impression that allies were suppose to like each other." He said mockingly.  
"Will you just shut up?!" She shouted._

"_And why should I?" _

"_Rrgh!" Eddie cried out in frustration. She couldn't take this. He was so cocky; she hated it._

"_Are you frustrated shorty?"_

"_DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" she screamed._

"_And why shouldn't I? It's true." He shot back. He was still smirking._

"_Will you wipe that stupid smirk off your face?!" Eddie exclaimed hotly._

"_Make me." He taunted. Eddie glared at him. Russell continued to smirk down at her._

"_I hate you." _

"_Do you really?" If it was possible, Eddie glared harder. If looks could kill, Russell would be dead ten times over. "Oh don't give me that look, you know you don't hate me, so stop denying it."_

"_How would you know? You don't know how I feel about anything."_

"_Oh but I do. It's written all over your face; you're so easy to read when you're angry." _

"_Oh yeah? Then how do I feel?" she challenged. _

"_You don't know how you feel. You're confused, and you keep gravitating towards feelings you don't want. This whole fight you've been trying to convince yourself that you hate me, that I'm the worst person on the planet, because you don't want to end up finding out what you're afraid of finding out." He explained like he was talking about the weather._

"_And what am I afraid of finding out?" she asked, hiding how right he'd been. Was she really that easy to read?_

"_That I'm not just some impersonator, that I might not be that bad of a guy, that you do believe in love." Eddie went silent for the first time in that last hour (the span of the fight until that point). "I'm right aren't I?"_

"_So what if you are?" she mumbled. _

"_What was that?" he was tormenting her, oh how she hated when he did this._

"_So what if you are?" she shouted, turning to storm off down the street. _

_ As she began to walk away, Russell grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "What?" she spat, turning to face him again. She glared at the smirk that still looked down on her._

* * *

After that things had simply escalated into the mess they were currently in. So why? Russell didn't have an answer to that, and neither did Eddie. They wished they did, but wishing never did any good for them in the past, why would it now? "I don't know." Russell answered truthfully. Izumi was silent for a moment, then:

"You're both idiots, you know that?" Izumi muttered as she stood, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"To be fair I have worked under Mustang since I was twelve." Eddie defended.

"Don't drag me into this!" The older man pleaded. The Amestrians ignored the fight that ensued between the officers as they were used to it, but the Host Club grew a bit confused.

"Do they always fight like this?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes." Hawkeye told her, inspecting one of her guns.

"But isn't he her superior?" Hikaru put in.

"Ha! The day Ed treats Mustang as her superior is the day Mustang finishes his paperwork without having a gun pointed at his head." Russell remarked.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' SO SMALL SHE COULDN'T BE SEEN UNDER A MAGIFYING GLASS?!" Eddie screamed at Mustang.

"That's not what I said. I simply said your temper is too short for your own good." He replied, leaning against a wall. Eddie glared at the use of the word short in the explanation, but didn't say anything else.

"Hey, weren't you guys going on about how Mrs. Curtis was going to kill you just ten minutes ago?" Hikaru asked, remembering the conversation they'd had not long ago.

"I can deal with punishing them tomorrow, right now they don't need anything happening that might burden them in the fight." Izumi replied coolly, glaring at Ed for saying she would kill someone.

"H-how'd you find out about the fight?" Alphonse stammered. Izumi sighed.

"After all this time you doubt my sources. Tch, what a shame." She said, leaning against a wall with her eyes closed.

They spent the remainder of the day mostly in silence. It was as if as long as they didn't speak the situation wasn't real, but the moment anyone said anything, all became reality.

* * *

Finally, it was time to leave. "Winry, Fletcher, Major, you all stay here and guard the Host Club. I wouldn't put it past the homunculi to try and capture them while we're fighting." Eddie commanded in a tone that suggested there was to be no arguing. The three nodded in response, it would be better if they had some people there to guard. Eddie took a deep breath before turning to those who would be fighting that night. "Time to go." She whispered, walking out the door. The others followed.

* * *

_**A/N: **So, I had originally planned on bringing Izumi into the story in ch. 2, but I really hated how I did it, so I decided to wait to bring her in. She is not just me procrastinating the fight, I promise. SHe is suppose to be here, because, c'mon, pregnant ed? How can I not bring Izumi in to yell at her. Oh and as for the fight between Ed and Russell, It sucked, I know. I'm sorry. I couldn't think of something for them to be fighting about, so I went with Mustang. Also, they did not have sex on the street for all of you who have minds in the deepest reaches of the gutter. Just thought I'd clear that up. Did I do a good job on writing everyone? I hope I did. Anyway, review please! (especially you Grace, I really want to know if I can use that idea of yours.)_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: **Hi there! I"m so sorry it's been so long since the last update! I've been busy, what with school ending and stuff, but I finally got this finished. This is the last actual chapter. I'm sorry. There are two endings though. I wasn't sure how to end it, so I wrote both. I"m sorry I didn't write the fight with the homunculi; I might've if I'd known how to actually start it, but alas, I did not. Anyway, there'll be some extra scenes coming, so it's not over quite yet. Enjoy!_

* * *

Eddie was scared, terrified really. She wouldn't normally be worried about a fight with the homunculi, but there were so many people she could loose. She was tired of loosing her friends. People like Nina and Mr. Hughes, they shouldn't have died. She should have been able to protect them, but she couldn't. She didn't know what she would do if lost anyone in the fight; even loosing Mustang would hurt her.

She hated to admit it, but she did care about Mustang. He'd been like a father to her since she was twelve. He'd sure been a better father figure than Hohenheim, in her opinion. She resented Mustang for many things, but he'd helped her through so many things, including accepting and dealing with her pregnancy.

Izumi and Riza had been like mothers to her ever since she'd met them. They were stricter than Trisha, but she loved them both for everything they'd done to help her.

Alphonse was her little brother, and only living family. (Aside from Hohenheim, but she didn't consider him a part of her family). She'd sacrificed her right arm to bind his soul to that suit of armor after their failed human transmutation, and she wasn't about to loose him tonight.

Russell was the father of her unborn child, and she didn't know what she would do if he died. She wasn't going to let her child grow up fatherless like she had.

She couldn't loose any of them; she just couldn't. They would fight, and they would kill those homunculi. She knew this wouldn't be the end. Even if they did manage to kill Lust and Envy, more homunculi would just come. Maybe they'd send Pride, or Wrath, or even Sloth. It would take a lot to stop whatever t=plot they had cooked up, but they had to do it.

* * *

The night air was cold and the wind blew softly. Everyone walked a bit slower than usual, glaring intensely at the ground as if it were the homunculi themselves. They crossed the last field of the park and stood for a moment outside of the abandoned warehouse. _Who the hell builds a warehouse at the edge of a park?_ Eddie wondered briefly before opening the door and walking calmly inside the building, the others following suit.

"Ah, so you showed up?" asked a seductive voice from the shadows. Eddie glared, but no one saw it because of the dim lighting.

"You know, you should really learn how to _stay dead._" She ground out. A tall woman with long, curly black hair stepped from the shadows. The was wearing a long, revealing, strapless dress, longs gloves that went up her arms, and stripper boots, all were dark black. She had a red tattoo of a dragon eating it's own tail, with a strange triangle like design inside it on her chest, right above her large breasts.

"But where's the fun in being dead?" she chuckled slightly.

"Oh, you brought others did you? This'll be fun." Remarked a thick voice, and then a very feminine looking man stepped out from the shadows beside the woman. He had long, olive green hair that was styled in a way that made it look somewhat like a palm tree. He was wearing a sports bra like top, a short skirt over a pair of biking shorts, a pair of fingerless gloves, a headband, and a pair of sock like things that didn't cover his heels, all also black. He had a red tattoo like the woman's on the side of his thigh just below the hem of the skirt.

Eddie glared harder, if possible, at the man. The man smirked. "What's wrong pipsqueak, angry?" he taunted.

"Shut up Envy!" she yelled, not moving. No one moved, until the man began to laugh.

"And why should I? I'm going to kill you tonight; why should I have to listen to you?" The whole group glared at him as he spoke. Before anyone could stop her, Eddie replied to his clearly rhetorical question.

"You're not going to kill anyone Envy. I refuse to let you kill the people I love." She spat. The woman chuckled again.

"Love, such a useless emotion. It makes humans vulnerable, and that makes you weak." She said.

The fight ensued minutes later after more fiery, insulting conversation. The person to deal the first blow was the black haired woman, Lust. The fight went on for a while, various injuries dealt to both sides, though they affected the homunculi far less than they affected the group of Amestrians. Nothing too significant happened until about an hour into the fight, (_**A/N: **__Long fight idn't it?_), when Lust shot a finger-spear-thingy at Eddie, it should have been a fatal blow, and it would have been if Russell hadn't shoved her out of the way, getting hit in the shoulder a few inches away from his heart. "Russell!" Eddie shouted. Mustang glared and caught both homunculi in a wall of flames, and kept burning them until they finally turned to ash, complete ash, philosopher's stone and all. (_**A/N: **__Isn't that how he killed both of them in Brotherhood?_)

"Russell" Eddie rolled him onto his back, eyes wide in panic.

"We need to get him to a hospital, now." Izumi said quickly, helping Riza lift him into the sniper's arms. Riza looked to Mustang before moving.

"They're dead, for good this time." He said grimly, shoving the warehouse door open.

* * *

They met the Host Club and the rest of the Amestrians at the hospital, where Russell was rushed into the emergency room. Eddie sat in a waiting room chair with her head in her hands. "He's going to be okay Ed." Winry told her softly, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

"It's all my fault. It's always my fault. He could die, and it's all my fault." She mumbled the first part, and spoke the last sentence in a strained voice as she lifted her head to look at Winry.

"It's not your fault Brother." Alphonse said to her, also placing a hand on her shoulder. Ed slumped back into the chair, muttering things to herself.

* * *

"You know she's going to blame herself for this, don't you?" Riza said quietly to Roy. He nodded, leaning his head back against the cool hospital wall.

"Of course she will. I just hope Russell lives. He needs to live." He replied softly.

"He'll live. He'd do anything to make sure Ed's not alone; even if it means surviving terrible odds." Mustang chuckled a bit.

"You do know that if that wound can kill him, it will." He pointed out. Riza smiled softly.

"It's amazing the things motivation can do for the wounded." She whispered almost inaudibly. Instead of replying, Roy simply laid his head down on Riza's shoulder. She didn't object; just let him rest there, silence engulfing them, worried, comforting silence.

* * *

A doctor came out and talked to Eddie. "He'll live." The doctor said. Eddie let out a large sigh of relief, before asking: "Can I see him?" the doctor nodded and led her to the room Russell was in.

Russell was asleep when Eddie entered. His chest was bandaged, and he was hooked up to several chemical drips, and monitors. She sat in a chair next the bed, and looked at his sleeping form for a moment. "You're such an idiot." She whispered, a small smile working it's way onto her face. "You could have gotten yourself killed doing that." She whispered after a minute or two of silence. He didn't answer of course, he was asleep, but she needed to say that. Besides, it was easier to say it now, because he couldn't argue with her.

She closed her eyes, and allowed one tear of relief to slip from the corner of her eye. She knew now, she loved Russell. Not in the way she loved the others, in a different way, in a stronger way. Russell was right that night; she did believe in love. And so what that she did? Other people could fall in love, so why couldn't she?

* * *

_Alternate__ Ending_

She closed her eyes, and allowed one tear of relief to slip from the corner of her eye. She knew now, she loved Russell. Not in a romantic way, in a simple way. He was like family to her, and she loved him as such. She opened her eyes slowly to look at him. Things were going to be okay.

* * *

_**A/N: **Well, how'd you like it? I know it may seem a little rushed, but to be honest I really wanted to end this fic. I'm not sure why, I just did. Anyway, what do you think of the endings? Tell me in a review._

_I'm sorry this wasn't really very crossover-y. It was going to be originally, but I got wrapped up in things, and brought in so many characters, and just kind of lost the whole Host Club. I"m really sorry. My next story will be a crossover too, and I promise it'll be better. But first I have to finish out my Royai fic. (Which won't be very long. The new crossover should be out by mid to late June). Please review, and I'll see you in the extras!_


	10. Extra

_**A/N: **Here's that extra chapter I promised. Now, it's over. I"ll be starting a couple new stories once I finish out "Love Hate Feelings". I promise. Until then, enjoy!_

* * *

Winry groaned and leaned over onto the table she was sitting at, clutching her torso just below her stomach.

"I. Hate. Everything." She said bitterly. The only other person brave enough to be in the room at the time was Eddie, who sat across the table from her. She leaned back into her chair and put her hands behind her head.

"Well, that's one thing I certainly don't miss because of pregnancy." She said. Winry glared at her.

"Just you wait until that baby's born, you'll miss being pregnant soon enough." She closed her eyes.

"Hey, didn't you take some pain meds for those cramps? Why are you still dying?" she asked.

"Fuck those pain meds. The damn things don't work for two hours after you take them, only work for two hours, and then it's another two hours before you can take more." (_**A/N: **__Never use Up&Up painkiller for cramps. They suck._)Winry told her, leaning herself back in the chair. Eddie sighed.

"I thought I told you to stop using those. They suck." Winry groaned.

"I didn't have anything else to use. It's better than nothing, a little bit." She opened her eyes and winced a bit.

"I'm dying slowly from the inside." She groaned.

"Would you rather be shot in the hip?" Eddie asked. It seemed like that would be a painful place to be shot.

"I would much rather be shot in the hip Eddie. Anything to make these damn cramps end."

Alphonse peeked his head through the door. "Um, Winry? You can take more meds now." He told her quickly, ducking out of the room as soon as he'd finished. Winry was scary when she was on her period, _very scary._

"Finally." Winry stood up and went to the medicine cabinet to get her pills, a glare fixed on her features the whole time.

"Yeah, definitely don't miss that." Eddie said to herself, leaning forward on the table, resting her head on her arms.


End file.
